


Just For You

by armindicaprio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, annie x armin - Fandom, armin x annie - Fandom, aruani - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Slice of Life, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armindicaprio/pseuds/armindicaprio
Summary: Annie Leonhardt just wants to get through high school just like any other teenager. Not wanting to be seen and to be shut out from the rest of the world until Armin Arlert realizes something beautiful in her and something dangerous in himself.
Relationships: Armin X Annie - Relationship, AruAni - Relationship, annie x armin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing the rest of the story but I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!! <3

It's strange how things work out. I'm not the type to believe in fate or anything on the lines of it for that matter. Sometimes I just think that things happen and you just got to take the good with the bad. But sometimes you don't realize how bad things are until it's too late. My father told me that you never truly know someone until you see how dark their minds can wonder. I believe in that.  
I go to Maria High School which was named after some girl who was the daughter of the woman who founded the small town I live in. It's an okay school, it's clean and well kept and the janitors and teachers aren't so bad either. It's just the kids that go there that annoy me. Everyday I have to hear about some prank Sasha Braus and Connie Springer pulled. Those two are like hellions, two peas in a pod.  
And not to mention the queen bee of the high school, Historia Reiss. She's one of the offsprings of Maria's great great grandchild or something. So because she's related to the lady who founded our town, she usually gets special treatment. Not to mention that, but it doesn't make it any better that she's pretty. Every guy and girl I see drools at her feet like some kind of dog. It's disgusting.  
Then there are the wannabes who praise and worship Historia, hoping to get just as popular as her, thinking that if they peek in high school then they've won at life. If you asked me, Historia always looks like she smells shit. I can't understand why anyone would want to be popular anyways. Do people honestly enjoy having the spot light on them? Strange. But to each their own.  
The goths and the geeks aren't so bad though. There's a girl named Mikasa Ackerman who goes around proclaiming about devils and saying how she can fix just about anything with a spell. I make sure to keep my distance from her but she always seems to be eyeing me as if I'm giving off bad vibes. But what would I know about that.  
And like I said before, the geeks aren't too bad. There's Marco Bodt who is alright. He's pretty kind and just kind of wonders around the school all chipper. He's incredibly intelligent and works hard in school. One time after class he asked if I wanted to study with him but I declined and he just smiled and waved goodbye to me. Like I said, he's nice. And he's always hanging out with that blonde kid, Armin.  
Now, I don't know much about him but I do know that him and Marco are huge anime fans. I can't really comprehend why they like anime, isn't it like a cartoon for kids? I find it a bit immature that they would be interested in a thing like that. But it's really not much of my concern. So I just shrug it off and go on my way.  
You're probably wondering where I fit in in all of this, well, without me really getting a say, I was deemed as the "bad girl". Sure, I might've thrown the big and powerful jock, Reiner Braun, around a few times but that doesn't exactly make me "bad". It's probably something Historia started because everyone knows that whatever Historia says is law here.  
Maria High School is like a town within itself. Everyone here serves a purpose and everyone is cornered into groups. You show one trait of yourself and you're deemed as something forever. It's stupid. I don't believe in groups, nor do I believe in separating people just because of their differences. I'm sure it wouldn't be too weird seeing a goth and a popular hang out together, or see a geek and a "bad girl" or "bad boy" hang out together. But hey, I don't run these parts.  
I've always wanted to be unseen from the world or at least from this idiotic school. I don't exactly have friends, except for Mina Carolina and occasionally Hitch Dreyse, who is considered to be a messenger of Historia. Basically she spreads rumors that Historia comes up with. Productive, I know. But Hitch is a huge people pleaser, especially to someone like me who wouldn't have any trouble breaking her legs if she crossed my path the wrong way. But otherwise, I don't have friends. I don't go out every Saturday night and go see movies or go shopping. I usually just stay home and play my guitar or just sleep.  
And I'm content with that. I have been for years. For almost four years I've been overlooked and never truly seen. Classmates would maybe glance at me from time to time but otherwise they just went on about their day. And I like it that way. Everyday I would sit in the courtyard and eat my food and maybe look over the previous music notes I wrote the night before. Then I'd go to my classes and do my work like any other kid and then walk on home since I don't live too far from the school.  
Everyday was the same and I wasn't too bothered by that. Today at lunch Hitch went on about how boring my everyday routine was. "Honestly Annie, don't you ever do anything fun?" She groaned, poking at her lunch with her spork. I took a sip of my water. I don't trust the food here so I always pack myself a lunch. "We have two very different ideas of fun." I said.  
"Clearly." Hitch rolled her eyes, she moved a strand of her brown hair from her face. "Annie has fun. She's really into music, right Annie?" Mina said, smiling. She was always trying to be optimistic. "She can probably only play the classics, like Beethoven or something." Hitch complained.  
"Beethoven didn't play the guitar." I said. Mina and Hitch both looked at me in unison. Hitch shrugged in defense. "Well, you know what I mean! You only play boring stuff. Nothing anyone would really want to hear." She said before pushing her tray away from her in disgust. "I'm sure Annie knows some cool songs. How about it Annie? What songs do you know?" Mina asked me, beaming.  
I paused and thought for a moment before saying plainly, "Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones.". "See?" Hitch began. "I don't even know what the hell that song is!".  
Mina frowned and looked down and then looked up. "Oh! Like the magazine right?" She said. "You learned a song from The Rolling Stones magazine!" She smiled. I just stared at her. "I didn't know that magazine showed how to play songs on the guitar. I thought it was all about the news or something." Hitch said, dumbfounded. I hate my life.  
After cringing over the fact that my "friends" didn't know who The Rolling Stones were, I went on to the last two classes of the day, English and Math. I'm relatively good at English but Math is what kicks me in the butt. I've done some tutoring before but it never really helped so I just said screw it and tried my luck doing it alone. I have a solid C- in the class but I know I can do better and the last thing I want is for my dad to see it because he definitely knows that I can do better.  
So after my last class, I went on my way towards the back of the school. Around this time, everyone had already gotten on the busses and had gone home. I walked out the back doors and went down the steps and started walking down towards the sidewalk, when I heard someone crying for help. I paused in my tracks and looked around and saw no one around. "Stop it! Please!" I heard the frail voice cry. I turned around and looked back at the school building and squinted.  
"You think you could just get away like that? You gotta pay up punk!" I heard a familiar voice say. I followed the two voices and found myself near the side of the school building. Jean Kirstein had Armin Arlert in a headlock. Armin had his arms on the one arm Jean hard around his neck.  
Jean was considered in the same pool as me. He's a bad boy. And not just a "bad" boy, no, he's actually the worst. He's always picking on the geeks and the goths and always has something negative to say. Hitch hates his guts and makes sure everyone knows it. One time in middle school, Jean made a rumor that Hitch was a whore because she went out with some self righteous guy named Marlowe. They ended up not going on a second date and after that day, everyone made fun of Hitch.  
It wasn't until Freshman year when Hitch's body decided to grow boobs that everyone started treating her a little nicer. It's messed up. So ever since middle school, Hitch has been wanting to ruin Jeans life and I honestly can't blame her. If you're a guy and spread rumors about some girl being a "whore", then you're lower than trash.  
"Seriously Jean I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Armin began to cry. Jean had a wide grin plastered of his face. "Yeah, well we'll just make sure now won't we." He said. I saw him lift his free arm up in the air, as if to strike Armin when I intervened.  
"Is that fun for you?" I asked him. Jean suddenly turned around as I walked out for him to see me better. "Oh, it's you." He said. "Why don't you go a play dolls or something, I'm busy here." He said. "Busy beating up a kid who stands no chance? Seems pretty low to me." I said.  
"What's your deal eagle nose?" Jean asked, glaring at me. Eagle nose? God I haven't heard that since middle school. "There's no deal, I just want to know why someone as strong as you would pick on the weak when you know they stand no chance. Don't you think it's a bit downgrading towards yourself? I mean, aren't you basically saying that you're weak too?" I said, looking away from him. "The hell are you going on about?" Jean asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing that small brain of yours could understand." I said, now looking him dead in the eyes. I saw him grit hit teeth. He let go of Armin who fell to his knees to catch his breath. "That's it, you're gonna get it Annie!" Jean said, stomping over towards me.  
I sighed and set down my guitar and pulled up my fists. My father in the past had taught me some self defense moves. Nothing too special or extravagant but enough to keep myself safe. I still remember the days of training as a little girl. He would make me kick trees and practice that way, even when I was tired. I guess it came in pretty handy. Being a girl in this world can be dangerous. No wonder he taught me the things I know today.  
Jean came in for a punch and I quickly dodged it. I grabbed his arm and used my elbow to smash down on it enough for his muscle to be strained but not enough to break his bone (which this technique is usually used for). He hissed at the pain and then tried to grab me with his other hand. I swiftly kicked him in his ankles, making his legs buckle. He began to stumble back and that's when I used my arm to push him back and flip him over, his legs over his head on the ground.  
"Damn it!" He yelled. I could hear him hissing and groaning in pain as he just laid there. Talk about weak. "Like I said, you only fight the weak because you're weak yourself. Learn some respect." I said before going ahead and grabbing my guitar and getting ready to leave.  
"Wait!" I heard a voice call to me. I turned around and saw Armin standing up, gently rubbing around his neck. I wondered if there would be a bruise there the next day. "You.....you were really cool!" He said. I squinted at him. I wasn't really expecting him to say that. "Thanks." I said before turning back around and going on my way.  
I was about to reach the sidewalk when I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back and saw Armin catching up to me. "Hey wait!" He said. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. "You're Annie Leonhardt right?" He said. "Yes." I replied dryly.  
"Thank you for helping me." Armin smiled wearily. I stared at him for a bit longer before turning back and going towards the sidewalk. I guess Armin didn't understand social cues. I walked down the sidewalk with him by my side. He kept quiet when I kept quiet and talked when I mumbled something or sighed.  
I would glance at him and see him looking at me with a faint smile on his face. It was weird. "Is there a reason why you're following me?" I asked him. "Oh," he began. "I live down here." He said. "My grandpa wasn't feeling very good so I decided to walk today." He said.  
"I see." I looked forward. We were both silent before I asked him, "Why was Jean beating you up?". "Oh, that, I gave him wrong answers to a test." Armin frowned.  
"And now he might have to redo the class because he's failing this semester." He messed with his hands, looking down like a child that has gotten into trouble. "Why." I said. "Hm?" Armin hummed. "Why did you give him wrong answers?" I asked.  
Armin shrugged. "I guess it was my way of getting back at him." He looked back down at his hands and I glanced at him. He was a weird kid, definitely weird.

Once I got to my street, Armin said that he had to part ways with me. He waved goodbye to me as he walked off down the opposite street. I didn't bother to wave back. It wasn't like we were friends. Maybe he was just very friendly like his friend Marco.  
I walked down my street and went inside my house. "I'm home." I called out but I heard no response. Dad must've still been at work. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and get some water. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I watched some weird drama show as I ate my turkey sandwich.  
My dad works in politics. He goes to the capital of Eldia (which is our small city) and does a bunch of paperwork. He works hard and sometimes over works himself. I remember as a kid I would find him in his study fast asleep on his desk and I would find a blanket and cover him with it. I sighed at the memory of him. I wanted to see him more. He was always so busy.  
After my sorry excuse for dinner, I went up to my room and worked on my homework. Math of course kicked me in the butt but otherwise I got through it. I decided to kick back and grab my guitar from its case and play a little. I didn't play anything in particular, just random cords but it sounded nice. Sweet even. I laid my body up against the wall and rested my head back as I played the random tune. It kind of reminded me of some kind of video game. Can't remember which one though.

It wasn't until around 10pm when my father finally got home. I was already laying in bed when I heard a sudden closing of the front door. I got up and went out of my room. I leaned over the railing of the upstairs floor to see him rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Dad." I said. He looked up at me, startled at first but then he just smiled. "Annie." He said.  
I went downstairs and hugged him tight. "How was your day at school?" He asked me. "It was okay. Same as always." I said. I went ahead and took his coat and hung it up and asked if he wanted me to put his case in his study. "Don't worry sweetie, I got it." He assured, chuckling.  
"How was work?" I asked him. He sighed and smiled wearily. "As stressful as ever." He said. "Zeke Jeager is one tough cookie." My father said as he walked to the kitchen.  
"He's giving you a hard time again?" I asked, following him. "Doesn't he always? He has the most strangest ideas for our city! I mean, half the stuff he brings up, I'm not even sure if it's legal!" My father groaned before taking out a water bottle and drinking some of it.  
"He's always been weird." I said. I thought back on the first time I had met him. To most people in this town, it would've been somewhat of a blessing to meet a guy like Zeke Jeager, but when I met him, I only regretted it. I was only a kid then, around the age of 12 and all I remember was that he wouldn't stop smoking and kept on talking about how pretty I looked. Creepy old man.  
"I just, don't know what I'm gonna do with him Annie." My dad sighed, rubbing his temple. I watched as he pondered and stressed about work. I went to his aide and patted his back, doing my best to soothe him. "It's okay dad. I believe in you." I said. My dad glanced down at me and smiled. "What would I do without you." He said before giving me a hug. "My sweet girl." He said. I hugged him back, tightly.

The next morning, I got up around 7am. Today is a Friday and I was definitely ready for the weekend. I got out of bed and got myself dressed in a normal white tee shirt and some black ripped jeans. I grabbed at my book bag and guitar and went ahead downstairs. My dad was already gone. He usually got up around 5am to get into the capital and not be stuck in traffic. He worked so hard. And yet I don't exactly know why. He's never really been that into politics. We get good money from his job, sure, but I still don't know why he puts so much stress on himself.  
I made some grape jelly toast before going outside and walking down to school. I saw as the sun came up, the sky turning a pretty pink and orange. A cool morning breeze hit me in the face, pushing back my bangs. I could see morning dew on the green grass and it made me happy. I'm definitely not a morning person but it's nice to see the sun rise. Plus, it always smells better in the morning, at least that's what I think. I know it sounds cheesy but I've thought about writing a song about the morning and how beautiful it is.  
I got to school and saw as kids walked into the building. I went ahead inside and listened as teens chatted on about their night last night. I overheard some teen girls talking to each other near my locker. "Did you hear about Historia's party tonight?" One girl asked. I think her name is Hannah. "Yeah I did! Did you get invited?" Another girl asked, I think her name was Rico. Hannah shook her head. "No, did you?" She asked. Rico shook her head.  
I closed my locker and walked down the hallway towards my first class. As I walked, Historia and her little posse passed by. She didn't even care to glance at me, not like I cared. But her minions did glare at me. Oh look, I'm soooo scared! Whatever shall I do if Ymir were to attack me! Oh, I'm practically shaking in my boots.  
I hated Ymir. She was obviously gay for Historia but Historia didn't give two shits about her, which was quite funny if you asked me. And then of course Reiner Braun, the jock that I flipped, had a thing for her too. Him and Ymir were always sniffing Historia's hair in between classes and were always threatening people if they got too close to her. It was annoying. What did they see in that girl anyways? What made her so popular, besides from her looks. Seriously, the girl has no personality whatsoever and yet people bend over backwards for her. Idiots.  
I went on about my day normally. I spaced out every now and then when my History teacher went on and on about the wars long ago between the two races, Marley and Eldians. It was interesting but sometimes he got over excited about things and it kind of made the atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable. Who likes talking about war? My next class was Math, the one I'm not doing so good in. I rested my head on my desk when the teacher announced that we would be having a pop quiz. Everyone in the room groaned as they put away their books and took out their pencils. I rolled me eyes and tried not to worry so much. It was only Geometry.  
Just about every answer I saw, I didn't know. I groaned and felt stupid. Why did we have to learn about graphs anyway? Couldn't we learn something else? Where did all of the numbers go? Since when were graphs a thing? I tapped my pencil on my lap and saw someone beside me looking at me. I turned to see Marco giving me a weary smile. He looked up at the teacher who was sitting at his desk on his computer.  
Marco then looked back at me and slid his paper to the side just enough for me to see. I looked down and then up at him. Marco has always been a nice guy. Me and him rarely talk but he's nice. I think he's a people pleaser though. I sighed and glanced over at his paper and then went ahead and copied some of his answers. I didn't want to get too many right or the teacher would have suspicions. Marco's a nerd so he gets his work done and he does it fast. Him and Armin are the smartest kids in school, it wouldn't shock me if they are the smartest kids in the district.  
After Math was lunch. I was getting up from my desk and saw Marco putting away his stuff in his book bag. "Thank you." I said. He looked up at me, his brown eyes warm. "No problem. I could see that you were struggling there." He smiled at me.  
"Geometry isn't my strong suit." I said. "Yeah, it can be pretty hard but once you get the hang of it, it's pretty easy. I cant tutor you if you want."  
"No thanks."  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind. I usually stay after school to help the teachers tutor the kids so I really don't mind." He said, slinging his grey book bag over his shoulders. I looked away from him and focused on the posters on the walls. Pictures with cats wearing glasses and some silly little saying under them was all that there was. Does every teacher decorate the same?  
"When are tutoring hours." I asked, deadpanned, looking back at him. Marco smiled. "Right after school. 2:30 on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays." He said cheerfully. I noticed he had freckles.  
"I don't have to pay?" I asked. Marco laughed and shook his head. "No it's all free." He assured me. "I'll pay you." I said.  
"No really Annie, it's fine." He said. I looked away. "You wanna have lunch together?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm sitting with Mina and Hitch." I then walked out of the classroom and left.  
I kept my head down as I walked down the hallway, I think some tall guy named Bertholdt tried to say hi to me but I ignored him. I thought about Marco which made me upset. I wasn't exactly used to a guy showing me any friendliness. It was weird. But Marco was nice to everyone.  
I went to my table with Hitch and Mina at lunch. “Well look who made it.” Hitch said, grinning. “Hey Annie, you’re late.” Mina said, I could hear the concern in her voice. “I didn’t know I was on a schedule.” I said. Mina rolled back her lips and licked them.  
“What were you doing with Marco Bodt?” Mina asked me. I heard Hitch choke on her drink. “What?” she looked from Mina to me. “He’s going to tutor me in Geometry.” I said, not giving them any reaction. “Wow, never thought you’d go for that type.” Hitch said. I glanced at her. “He’s a nerd.” she went on. “The Queen Bee said it herself.”.  
“Well lucky for me I never gave a damn about what the Queen Bee said.” I gave Hitch a glare. She just snickered and looked away from me. “Well that’s nice of Marco to help you. You know if you needed help, you could’ve just asked me.” Mina said sweetly.  
“You have practice after school and plus you’re busy at home. I don’t want to be a burden.” I said, picking at my lunch. “You’d never be a burden Annie.” Mina reached her hand out and put it over mine. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I looked down and felt a warm sensation go throughout me. Mina has been my friend since we were kids. I don’t know what the girl saw in me but it must’ve been something good for her to stick around this long.

The rest of the school day went pretty fast. I soon found myself wandering the halls, trying to find where they held tutoring. I asked a teacher where they usually held tutoring and ended up in the library. I saw some familiar faces working on sheets of homework with teachers help guiding them. I saw my math teacher and then saw Marco right along side him. Almost everyone turned around when they heard the door open. I walked inside, feeling out of place already. Marco welcomed me with a friendly smile. He walked over towards me and whispered, “Hey Annie, you made it”. I just nodded in response.  
“Here, we can sit over here.” Marco pointed to and empty table. I followed him and sat down, putting my guitar beside me. He noticed. “You play?” he asked, pointing to it. “A little.” I said.  
“Like what?”  
“You wouldn’t know.”  
“Try me.”  
“The Rolling Stones.” I said. Marco’s face lit up. “Really? I love them!” he said. “Really?” I questioned. “Yeah, I’d have to say my favorite song is Start Me Up.” he chuckled softly, itching the back of his head. I was actually surprised that he knew them. Maybe I just hung around uncultured swine.  
“Can you play that song?” he asked me. I shook my head. “No.” I answered. “Oh, well I’m sure you could learn it.” he smiled. “So, what exactly are you struggling on in Geometry?” he asked me. I went through my book bag and pulled out my Math binder. I explained to Marco that I didn't understand how I could get an equation from the graphs. I pointed out specific things to him.  
He read over my notes and told me where I screwed up, or how he likes to call it, “Goofed” up. I looked to my left and looked around the room. Some kids were reading, some were just chilling on their phones while others studied and asked for help from teachers. In the corner of the room in the back, I saw Armin on a computer. He seemed focused in whatever he was doing. “What’s he here for.” I asked Marco. He looked up from my notes and saw me pointing to Armin across the room. “Oh, he just hangs out in here until Jean goes home. He’s probably reading manga or something.” Marco laughed. It was a kind laugh, not like the one to make fun of Armin. They were friend’s after all. I frowned and then strangely enough, Armin looked up from his computer and turned to look straight at me. We locked eyes. I quickly looked away. After a moment I looked back up and saw him still looking at me. He smiled and gave me a small wave.  
Marco looked over at him and waved for him to come over. If anyone saw me with them then I’d be in the geek squad. I don’t want attention and I don’t want to be put into groups. But Armin happily stood and up walked over towards our table. I sighed and looked down at my papers. I guess I was the one girl in the Losers Club.


End file.
